Those We Lost
Those We Lost is the 17th chapter of Brothers in Arms: Hell's Highway and the 8th cutscene-only chapter. It shows the secret that Baker hold regarding Allen & Garnett's death. Summary The thing that haunts us is ourselves or at least the things we do. Plot It starts with XXX Corps moving along Hell's Highway. Dawson confronts Baker about Leggett's secret related to Allen & Garnett's death and threaten to tell Baker's men about the secret. During a trip down the road, Paddock reveal that he foresee Marsh and Friar death and felt guilty about it while Baker is suffering from ghost of the dead. After seeing Leggett, Allen and Garnett's ghosts, he decide to confess the secret he hold three months ago. Back when Allen & Garnett died that day, Leggett told what happened before their untimely death. It is reveal that both Leggett and Allen arguing at each other and Leggett cause more noise and beating Allen which cause the Germans to approach their positions. Garnett was immediately killed and Allen killed all 3 Germans before fatally wounded. Leggett saw what happened before his eyes and screamed for Baker's help. Baker decide to tell Leggett not to tell the incident with the reason that the rest of the teammates will kill Leggett. Baker conjure a lie that Leggett wasn't there when Allen & Garnett died. Leggett is left there with his own guilt. Transcript Outside the Veghel, the highway that 101st secured is full with traffic of XXX Corps and other soldiers from whatever unit there were in. They are moving north to Arnhem to supply and reinforced the XXX Corps who were stationed at Nijmegen. Baker's squad is just watching traffic and Dawson approaches Baker who is lying side at the jeep. Dawson initiate the conversation. Dawson: We are moving out again. Back down Hell's Highway through Veghel. Baker: Keep walking. There was a moment of silence and Dawson talks about a different subject'.' Dawson: I know about Kevin. Baker looks away and denying Baker: I don't know a Kevin. Dawson: Private Kevin Leggett? Dawson continued. Dawson: I met him outside of Carentan, seemed awfully distraught about something. He opened up quite quickly about what that something was about. Baker hear this, angered and push Dawson towards the jeep. Baker: What do you want ?! Dawson: Exactly what I been tried to tell you before, Matthew! That you've been hiding something from these dead soldiers and Allen and, Uh, I forgot the other chap's name. Baker feeling his anger that Dawson purposefully forget so he can answer for the secret. Baker:' '''Garnett. '''Dawson:' That the guy, yeah. Dawson push Baker aside and gave him a warning. Dawson: You tell them or I will. It's your choice, mate. Baker stare at Dawson for awhile before putting his head down. He was thinking about the secret that he kept at Normandy, the secret that broke Leggett, Dawson knew it and Baker is going to let go the secret. Soon, the platoon is driving their jeeps, leaving Veghel and into Uden through Hell's Highway as their new headquarters. The environment was quiet, nobody was talking to each other until Holden speaks up to Paddock who was driving the jeep Holden: Good to see you back in action, Paddock. Paddock remain silent, feeling down and didn't respond to Holden. Holden: Is there something troubling you. Besides the obvious, of course ? Paddock decide to reply Paddock: At the poker game in England, when we were in that fight, I said some shit. I was just trying to point out if we went in as is. Marsh and Friar were gonna bite it, everybody got four colors of pissed about it. I was just trying to help point out a hole in our unit. I didn't mean to say it so cruel. God, it feels like I killed 'em myself. As Paddock says that, Baker saw both Red and Friar with their own jeep. He also feel guilty for letting Red wounded and Friar dead. Soon, Baker eyes focus on the road again, hiding his own guilt. Holden: Are you looking for absolution ? Paddock: Does that mean forgiveness? Holden: I don't believe we are the ones you need forgiveness from. I think you should talk to Campbell. Paddock: He still can't talk. Holden: But, he can listen. Paddock thinks of his decision that Holden gave. Later, they were stopped as traffic of XXX Corps moves on and wait for the traffic to clear before moving on. As they let these soldiers cross, Leggett soon appear in front Baker again like many times in Son, Eindhoven and Hell's Highway. Baker is horrified to see Leggett again but this time Allen and Garnett ghosts appear in their corpse forms. A silent message that Baker should tells the truth of the secret back at Normandy. After all the hallucinations and Dawson's threat, he decide to tells the secret. Baker: There's something else. Something I've been holding onto for a long time and you're not gonna like it. The soldiers around him are surprised at Baker hiding something, they didn't know what it was. Zanovich: What is it? Baker tells the the truth and secret of Allen and Garnett death. It flashback to June 9th, the day where Baker, Red, Corrion and Desola found Leggett calling Baker while Allen and Garnett were dead. Baker approaches to Leggett who fallen down his knees and feeling guilty about what happened. Leggett: I'm so sorry. Baker: Leggett, what happened ? Leggett told what happened 10 minutes before Baker and his team arrive at Leggett site when they were disabling the mortar and tank outside the farm. Three men are about to walking to rendezvous with Baker. Garnett is holding the Death Pistol instead his normal M1 Garand. Allen: This is stupid, we should head back. Garnett: Which way is back at this point ? Allen: The direction your back is facing. Leggett: Mac said- Allen: Jesus, Legs! Are you and Mac married? Do you share a cottage in the summer ? Leggett: Oh, here it comes! Everyone gather around for some macho bullshit! While Allen and Leggett are arguing, Garnett is the only one focusing the mission and scouting whether there Germans nearby. Soon, he spot a patrol in a distance and warns them Garnett: Uh, guys. Allen: You know what your problem is, Leggett? Leggett: You! It's you! My problem is you! Allen: No, it's you! Garnett: Will you two shut the hell up! Allen: You can't deal with people! Everyone hates you! Leggett: Everyone hates me, Allen?! Wake Up! They hate you too! The guys talk about you behind your back all the time. Even Garnett! Garnett who wasn't in the argument saw the Germans approaching to their positions and found out Allen and Leggett argument attract the Germans and scream at both of them. Garnett: Leggett! Shut up! There's Germans everywhere! Leggett: I don't give a shit! Leggett take out his rifle and drop it and scream out loud at the nearby Germans much to Allen and Garnett's frustration. Leggett: Hey, Germans! We're over here, come kill us! Allen: Leggett... Leggett: If you had half a dick, you would have hit me by now! Allen: Give me a reason. Leggett soon punch Allen, knocking him to the ground after tired of Allen's bullying. Leggett: How's that for a fucking reason? Garnett: Jesus, Leggett! Leggett: Not right now! This is between me Leggett kick Allen in the stomach. Leggett: ...and Allen! Much of the noise soon attract the Fallschrimjaegers and attacking the paratroopers. Garnett listening at their conversations is alarmed. Garnett: Shit! Leggett, Allen, get the fu... Garnett is shot in the head before he finish his sentence, he soon collapse and Allen noticed after the shot. Allen: No! Shocked at his best friend's death, he got up and charged at the German who shot Garnett and stab his thoart with his knife. Soon another Fallschrimjager came and shot Allen at the abdomen, fatally wounding Allen, Allen quickly back away and avoiding the German fire while facing immense pain from his wound. He managed to grab his rifle and shoot the German about 4 shots. Another German soldier arrive and prepare his shot but found his rifle to be jammed which surprised Allen. The German failed to unjammed the rifle and pleaded surrender. Allen look at his friend again for what the Germans did and show no mercy to the surrendering soldier by firing a shot at him. Leggett just stood there, witnessing everything and did nothing. He took his helmet to off to pray Allen ok, Allen said his last words. Allen: I'm sorry, Kevin.. Hearing these words, Leggett broke down and scream for help. Leggett: Baker! It flash forward to the present after Leggett told what happened, Baker gave words to Leggett. Baker: Leggett, don't ever tell anyone, what you just told me. Leggett: Why? Baker: Because they'll kill you! Baker then left Leggett and approach to his team and told a lie Baker: He didn't see anything. Red and Corrion is look at each other, confused at Baker words while Leggett just kneel down, holding the guilt that he got Allen & Garnett killed and a secret that will drive Leggett to kill himself. Characters * Staff Sergeant Gregory '"Mac" Hassay (Flashback, Mentioned) * Staff Sergeant/Sergeant Matthew Baker * Staff Sergeant/Corporal Joseph Hartsock (Hallucination, Flashback, does not speak) * Sergeant Franklin Paddock * Corporal Samuel Corrion (Flashback, does not speak) * Corporal Thomas Zanovich * Technician 5th Grade Nathan Holden * Private First Class Mike Dawson * Private First Class Dean "Friar" Winchell (Mentioned, Hallucination) * Private First Class James Marsh (Mentioned) * Private First Class Kevin Leggett (Hallucination, Flashback) * Private Larry Allen (Hallucination, Flashback) * Private Michael Garnett (Hallucination, Flashback) * Private Michael Desola (Flashback, does not speak) Gallery Trivia * ru:Те,_кого_мы_потеряли Category:Chapters Category:Hell's Highway Chapters Category:Cutscene Chapters